You Can't Kill Someone Who's Already Dead
by clanmaster.555
Summary: There are those who are cursed in life. And then there are those who are messed with by the kami for entertainment. Watch as Sonny and Naruto live with the consequences of the kami's actions.
1. Chapter 1

**You Can't Kill Someone Who's Already Dead  
Chapter I**

Published on 24/01/11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Sonny series.

'thought' - thinking

"spoken word" - speaking

**bold **- jutsu or technique being used

'I'm gonna pass this time for sure, believe it!' thought Naruto. It was the fourth month of the academy year tomorrow and Naruto was psyched for it, despite already failing twice. He was passing through the forest on his way back to his apartment when he stopped at a clearing. It was here that he had created his nindo after meeting that man. Never go back on your word. This was why he really wanted to be Hokage someday. "Not because I want their respect," he muttered, "But to make Konoha a safe place for all my precious people."

"Yeah, then I wouldn't have to run around so much."

Naruto spun around to see a man sitting on a stump, resting his elbows on his knees. He wore silver slacks and a grey long sleeve shirt. He also had a large silvery blue trench coat with a hood over his head with a matching bandanna and face mask. To complete the outfit, as well as hide every inch of his skin, he had tinted, dark blue sunglasses, silver gloves, and grey combat boots.

"Sonny!" Naruto screamed as he tackle hugged the man to the ground.

"Told you I'd come visit." chuckled Sonny as he sat up. "How you been?"

"Okay I guess." replied Naruto. "But how have you been doing? Did You do anything really cool? And where's your armor?"

"Not bad," sighed Sonny, "Just travelled around the Elemental Nations. I did blow up a few mountains though. As for my armor, I created ta new summoning jutsu that lets me switch it with my clothing in under five seconds. Anyways, I think I hear the ANBU coming, so I better hide."

"Too late." Sonny and Naruto turned around to see an ANBU with a dog mask land behind them. "I'm afraid the you'll have to come with me. The Hokage wishes to see you."

"Don't worry about is Sonny." said Naruto cheerfully. "The Old Man is really nice. He'll understand."

"Naruto," Sonny deadpanned, "Are you telling me that the Old Man you told me about, who's like a grandfather to you, is the Hokage and that I spent the last four years running from people who want to kill, experiment, dissect, and/or rape me, not necessarily in that order, because you never told me this?"

"Uh, yeah?" replied Naruto as he nervously put his hand behind hiss had while the Anbu sweat dropped.

Sonny looked up and the sky and spoke. "You just love messing with me don't you. You just can't get enough of watching me suffer." He sighed and shook his head as they left for the Hokage's tower.

**_Eight Minutes Later_**

"Hey Old Man, how's it going?" shouted Naruto exuberantly. Sarutobi sighed from behind the massive piles of paperwork occupying his desk. He had been working since six this morning and the paperwork just kept coming.

"Fine," lied Sarutobi, " but lets get down to the matter at hand. Y-"

"Can I ask you a quick question?" interrupted Sonny.

"Show some respect to the Hokage!" yelled the dog masked ANBU.

"It's okay Inu-san."replied Sarutobi.

"I was kinda wondering, why don't you have some sort of bunshin help you with all this damn paperwork? I use mine all the time to help me out when I have any." explained Sonny. The ensuing silence lasted ten whole seconds before Sarutobi began to laugh maniacally.

"Nice evil laugh," commented Sonny, " I should add that one to my collection."

"You have a collection of evil laughs?" asked Inu incredulously.

"I believe that would make five now." answered Nauto.

Sautobi finally began to wind down as he stood up. Walking up to Sonny, he shook Sonny's hand vigorously saying "Thank you. You have just defeated the bane of kages everywhere. If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Alright, but shouldn't we get back on topic?" asked Sonny.

"Yes lets." replied Sarutobi joyfully as he crossed his fingers in the tiger hand sign and muttered "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**". Three bunshins phased into existence and began tackling the mountains of paperwork. "Lets start with the obvious questions. Who are you and how do you know Naruto?"

"I've picked up many names over the years. The Ocean Titan, the Frost Reaver, the Thunderwalker, and my personal favorite, the Pink Mist to name a few. Don't ask, you'll understand after you see the jutsu combination. Most of the time I go by the name Sonny and no, I don't have a surname. As for how I know Naruto, I met him about four years ago when I was passing through Konoha. I had been in the Elemental Nations for about a year when I met the little guy. He had run into some drunk villagers spewing something about him being a demon or something. I found him in an alley just as they left so I patched him up and took him to a hotel. We talked and ended up as friends. I left a few days later but I visit once or twice a year to check up on him."

"Why didn't you join the village?" inquired Inu. Sonny smiled sadly as he replied.

"I've been wandering for the past five years and I've made quite a few enemies. Kiri wants kill me because they think I have the Hyoton bloodline, which I don't. I actually inherited a different kind of ice power."

"And what exactly is the nature of your powers?" asked Sarutobi.

"My ice abilities aren't derived from the combination of water and wind chakra like Hyoton users." explained Sonny. "I'm a Hydraulic. I can manipulate water in all of it's forms, including ice. Actually, I can control most liquids as long as they are at least fifty percent water. The more impure the substance, the harder it is for me to control. Also, I can't do much to fluids in living entities unless I have direct contact with the entity."

"Could you show us?" asked Sarutobi.

"Of course." answered Sonny. He took out a flask on his hip and poured the contents of it on the floor. "Sake." explained Sonny. He then extended his right hand over the spilt liquor and held it palm down when the sake came off the floor and settled into an orb under his hand. He then turned his palm upward. The orb followed his hand as it came to a stop a few inches above his hand. Suddenly, the orb froze solid. A few seconds later, it vaporized before condensing back into a liquid which flew back into the flask on Sonny's hip.

"Amazing." whispered Inu.

"That's nothing." scoffed Naruto.

"He's right." elaborated Sonny. "In addition to my ice and water abilities, I have also learned a large number of fire and lightning jutsus from battles, various scrolls I've picked up, and the few friends I made in my travels. Heck, I also learned how to levitate using lightning and adapted the jutsu to use fire so I could fly, although I still need some practice. Not to mention I was well taught in the art of explosives by a very good friend of mine."

'Manipulation over four elements,' thought Sarutobi, 'This man is easily a full jounin.'

"You said you ha many enemies. Who else?" asked Inu.

"Well," continued Sonny, "Oto wanted to recruit me, but I rejected their offer because they wanted to experiment on me. I seriously did not want to be a lab rat. The only other shinobi village that i know is after me is Iwa."

"Really?" exclaimed Sarutobi. "Why?"

"While I was in the Earth Country, several missing nin attacked me." sighed Sonny. "Several Iwa nin witnessed the fight and reported me back to their village. Soon after, I entered Iwagakure and somehow ended up eavesdropping on the Iwa council. I was about to leave when they began to discuss me. Many were amazed by my abilities. Many wanted to kill until they learned that I was a ronin, someone who never joined a village. If I were to join them, none of the other villages could stop them. Eventually, they decided to force me to join the village so as to acquire my bloodline. They assigned nine women to seduce me with orders to capture, recruit, bring me to Iwa, and have sex or rape me on sight, not necessarily in that order. And to top it all off, all Iwa kunoichi were given orders to rape me on sight in addition to the nine sent out with that mission."

"You can't be serious?" exclaimed Inu.

"Iwa bingo book." deadpanned Sonny as he handed a pair of books to Inu and the Sandaime. "Page thirty-two, line twenty-two." Both men flipped to said page and subsequently dropped their jaws. "They were dead serious about it. I spent nearly two years evading those women."

"You have my sympathies." consoled Sarutobi.

"The _other _reason I never joined was the fact that Naruto never told me the old man he always talked about was the freaking Hokage." grumbled Sonny. "I only found out this morning. When Naruto told me after Inu said you wanted to see me." Sarutobi and Inu just sweat dropped.

"I have but one question left." continued Sarutobi. "Where did you come from?" Sonny and Naruto just sighed.

"What I am about to reveal to you, I ask that you do not breathe a word of to anyone without my explicit permission. If this information were to fall into the wrong hands, the consequences could be apocalyptic. Naruto already knows what I'm going to say, so he'll be listening as well. Sonny began to take off his hood, bandanna, glasses, and mask. to Sarutobi and Inu's surprise, Sonny had deep green skin, short brown hair, and iris-less glowing, silvery-blue white eyes.

"I'll never forget that ship. It's where I died."

Author's Notes: Welcome to my new story! I know I've been dark for a long time, but it was for good reasons! I had exams, family issues, plus a major case of writer's block with Naruto and The Son of The Demon. I actually came up with two other stories before I settled with this one. Anyways, the second chapter is already well into development, so my other stuff will stay on hiatus for now.

Now, about the story itself. Sonny is going to be kickass, though he will not be invincible. Also, he will have many abilities not from the game. I am open to new ideas for powers, so feel free to leave them in a review. And also point out any mistakes I made, I know I make mistakes and would appreciate it if you helped me fix them.

Please review. Oh, and a virtual cookie to the first five people who can tell me which ability can be learned by all seven classes from both Sonny I and II.

P.S. All hail the Holy Log. Looooooooog!

**Jutsu List**

******Bunshin no Jutsu -** Clone Jutsu** -**E Rank Academy genjutsu. Creates illusion clones that move in the same direction as the user. They are not solid and cannot deal damage. They are dispelled if hit. Base for all clone techniques.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –**Shadow Clone Technique - B Rank forbidden ninjutsu. Creates solid clones which split the chakra of the user evenly. Have the same abilities as the user because they are perfect clones. Are dispelled by one or two blows. Can use jutsus. The Sharingan is said to be able to distinguish the original from the clones. Can kill the user if they are low on chakra or create too many clones. Returns leftover chakra unused by the clone to the user when dispelled. Also transfer memories to the user when dispelled, which can be used for training purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can't Kill Someone Who's Already Dead**  
**Chapter II**

Published on 30/01/11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Sonny series.

Note: I noticed that I forgot to add a jutsu list to the first chapter, so I'm changing it to include that now. Also, if you have not played the Sonny series, go do so. It's a great game with a driving plot, not to mention it will make this story easier to understand. The best place is armorgames.

'thought' - thinking

"spoken word" - speaking

**bold **- jutsu or technique being used

_Flashback_

_Sonny began to take off his hood, bandanna, glasses, and__mask. To Sarutobi and Inu's surprise, Sonny had deep green skin, short brown hair, and iris less glowing, silvery-blue white eyes._

_"I'll never forget that ship." began Sonny. "It's where I died."_

_End Flashback_

"Wait," interrupted Inu, "what do you mean where you died?"

"Exactly what I said." continued Sonny. "That's where I died. I'm undead, a zombie to be exact. Everyone who died on that ship, except Louis and the ZPCI guys, became a zombie after they died, but for some reason, I retained my intelligence while the others were reduced to a mindless beastlike state. I had no memory of my life as a living person, but I retained some basic knowledge of how things worked, how to read, and other simple things.

"I was awakened by someone else on the name was Louis the Blind, the last living survivor of the crew. Well, fully living survivor. He taught me how to defend myself and was my first friend. Louis explained that, like the rest of the crew, I had become a zombie, but I had an advantage over them, I had actual intelligence.

"We fought until we were eventually rescued by the Zombie Pest Control Inc. or ZPCI, or so we thought. Apparently they were sent to eliminate all witnesses. I ended up killing them but not before Louis was fatally wounded. Before he died, he gave me a tape saying it held the answers I would need." Sonny paused for a few moments until Sarutobi spoke.

"What did you do next?" he asked.

"A left _the White November_and went to the shore. While I was hunted by the ZPCI, I met another sentient zombie named Veredeux. He was a lightning user as well as a medic. He taught me the basics of lightning techniques and helped develop my water based healing techniques. We travelled together and ended up in this valley inhabited by shamanic tribes and zombies. Veredeux and I ended up masquerading as ZPCI reinforcements after we fought a team of soldiers sent to aid someone take down a powerful zombie called the Baron. Turns out that this Baron was a sentient like me and Veredeux with the ability to control other zombies, though for some reason, me and Veredeux only got headaches when he tried to control us. We killed him alongside this guy called Galiant the Paladin. Afterwards, we ended up fighting Galiant after he discovered we were zombies. Veredeux wanted to kill him but I stopped him, saying that he was only trying to protect others.

"We left that day and camped in the woulds to the south of the valley. While Veredeux and I were talking, a knife flew out of the darkness and lodged itself in the side of Veredeux's face. While he was getting it out of his face, the assassin, who happened to be a women as well as a zombie, knocked me over and stole the tape. She took back her knife after Veredeux pulled it out of his face and threw it to the side and ran off. We chased her to this prison where we lost track of her after we were engaged by several guards.

"We soon discovered that scientists had been experimenting on the prisoners, turning them into grotesque zombie like monsters. After we killed the Warden and freed the prisoners, we found the assassin. We fought her and retrieved the tape, though she escaped after she stabbed Veredeux in the face again, this time leaving the knife.

"Veredeux and I left, not wanting to spend any more time in that prison and soon came across a cabin. I decided to finally check that tape Louis gave me, but all we found on it was some old song. We didn't understand what was going on but we kept the tape.

"Veredeux and I then traveled towards a pass in the mountains heading further inland. At one point we ended up in a small mountain village overrun by zombies. After helping to drive them off, we were attacked by a pair of insurgents, but when they discovered we were sentient they called a truce. Apparently they were part of a group that were researching a cure for our 'condition' but were driven out of their city by someone. Their leader, Roald, couldn't answer all our questions, such as how the ZPCI fit into all of this, but he agreed to guide us to the city to find answers if we helped rid the area of a cult that had sprung up recently.

"We fought our way into their stronghold and soon came face to face with their leader. As we fought him, I developed a strange headache. It was then that I realized that I had felt this before and I knew that somehow, the Baron was back. Strangely enough, he had no recollection of our previous fight a few weeks ago. We killed him again after he revealed himself. When his followers discovered he was one of the undead, they disbanded and left.

"Roald, Veredeux, and I left for the city a few days later by train. The trip was eventful, but the only significant event was when we encountered Galient again on the train. We ended up jumping off the train and walked the rest of the way to the city through the mining tunnels that honeycombed the mountains. Eventually we met a band of miners that Roald knew.

"The miners led us to a warehouse where they were having a meeting. The government had been forcing rules and restrictions on the citizens for years and the workers were getting fed up. Suddenly, a body fell down onto the table in the centre of the all looked up to see a silhouette above the remains of the skylight disappear. The body was that of a brother of one of the leading members, Frank I think. To shove all these restrictions down their throats was one thing, but to hurt their families was the last straw. They began to chant "Down with the Mayor! Down with the Mayor!" when suddenly the main doors were kicked open. Several police officers stepped in as one of them spoke loudly. "This meetings over. A curfew is in affect."

"The workers left soon after while one of them led us to his house. Once inside, we told him that all three of us would aid their revolt. For Roald, this was a matter justice as these were the same people who shut down his research and ran him and his comrades out of the city. Veredeux just wanted to stick it to the police. For me, I just wanted help these people and find some answers.

"Soon after, we were confronted bt the assassin who attacked Veredeux and I twice. She introduced herself as Felicity. Shad heard that we were going to help overthrow the Mayor and wanted in. We knew we needed all the help we could get so we reluctantly agreed.

"We were deployed as one of the lead strike teams that would storm the city hall. After fighting our way inside, we were separated from the other teams. We tried to regroup but somehow ended up in the Mayor's office instead.

"The Mayor was standing in front of a large window over looking the city with his back to us. "Why can't you just submit like the other?" he asked. "It's my laws that keep us safe."

""Keep us safe?" screamed Roald. "It's your laws that killed so many of my friends, destroyed our research, and drove us from the city!" The Mayor just sighed.

""Your research was a threat to the peace and safety of the city." he replied as he turned to face us. "I had to remove you back then, just like I have to remove you now."

"In the ensuing fight, we discovered that the Mayor had been experimenting on himself and introducing zombie genes into his own cells, just like what those scientists were doing to the men back at the prison. He transformed at one point into a grotesque ten foot creature. It took everything we had and a lot of help from the other teams as they arrived to take him down, but eventually we prevailed. Unfortunately, during the fight I got hit in the head and my helmet came off.

"After we killed the Mayor, several of the workers wanted to kill me, Veredeux, and Felicity after they discovered what we were. Thankfully, ont of the others saw past what we were and saw who we were. He said that despite the fact that we were zombies, we had helped them and stated that they would not have succeeded if not for us. He thanked us and called us friends.

"In the days that followed, we searched the building for clues and information pertaining to the experiments, the ZPCI, and the entirety of the zombie issue. On the fourth day we finally found something. In a hidden safe in the Mayor's office, we found a CD."

"Wait a second." interrupted Sarutobi. "What's a CD?"

"Right," muttered Sonny, " your technology isn't as advanced as the tech from where I came from. A CD, or compact disk, is like a record disk, only it contains data that can be copied and read by a computer. The data can be documents, images, programs, music or even videos."

'Astounding.' thought Sarutobi. 'This technology could revolutionize computers as we know it.'

"Anyways," continued Sonny, "we found a CD in the Mayor's office and obviously we checked what was on it. What we found blew our minds.

"The Mayor had been part of an organization that had created the virus that created 'zombies'. They had been using us to breed fear so as to control the populous while garnering trust in the form of the ZPCI, which was one of the companies controlled by the organization. Even more shocking was the fact that there had been three Barons! Apparently the first two we had killed were failed experiments and prototypes for controlling zombies which explained the Baron's powers. The first two were too strong willed and could not be controlled, but the third had been a success. They were currently strengthening his powers so as to expand their control of the region.

"After we digested the information, we decided to hunt down this third Baron. Better for everyone that the zombies were wild rather than under the control of this organization. It was then that the Kami choose to throw us a curveball.

"As we left city hall, we came face to face with Galiant. Veredeux was all for knocking him silly, but Galiant called a truce because he wanted to talk to us.

"After I had spared him the first time we met, Galient had been having doubts. He had always been told that zombies were savage creatures that would kill people without a second thought, but he began to change his mind after I spared him. Since then, Galiant had been digging for information and what he had found shook him to the core. He found the same information we did and more.

"In addition to the information we found, Galiant discovered that the organization already had a cure for our 'condition'. The cure not only restored zombified people to their human forms, but it also vaccinated people against the virus, preventing them from becoming zombies while deterring them from attacking the vaccinated , the cure would not work for Veredeux, Felicity, and myself. A zombie only gained sentience when that person had a certain gene sequence. This causes the virus to mutate, giving us greater powers while rendering us unable to infect others.

"It shook Felicity and Veredeux that they would never be able to go back, but I had already accepted that fact a long time ago. That was another lifetime. All that mattered was what I did with this one.

"Galiant then told us that the third Baron and the facility where they produced both the virus and the cure were located on an island off the coast to the west of the city. He wanted our help in location and securing the cure as well as killing the Baron and destroying the facility. Unfortunately, there was heavy security. Without clearance we would be blown out of the water in seconds.

"That's when it hit me. "We have to go back to the beginning." I told them. "When I first woke up, I was on a ship called _White November_. In all likelihood it belonged to the organization and was carrying the virus. It probably broke out of containment which killed most of the crew, myself included. It had to have picked it up from the island so it must have clearance."

"We rushed into action after that. Everything was a blur, but within the week we had made it to the coast. When we boarded _the White November, _it was just as I left it. The crew were still in a room shoved together. The ZPCI were strewn across the deck. Louis was still in the room where I had first awoken lying on the bed.

"We collected the bodies and brought them to shore for a proper burial. After we cleaned the ship up, we disguised ourselves as ZPCI agents and set sail for the island. It took us three days to get there.

"Upon recognition of the ship, we were allowed to dock upon the island itself. After we docked, we decided to head to the labs first. If we could secure a sample of the cure, Roald and his compatriots could reproduce it and begin distribution. With it, we could prevent others from suffering our fate. Unfortunately, there were alarms which were triggered the second a zombie came into range.

"We ended up fighting our way into the lab an hour and a half later. As we searched for samples of the cure or research on it, I found a strange tape player. Thinking back to the tape Louis gave me, I took it out and called the others. We anxiously listened as I inserted the tape and pressed play. We were not disappointed.

"Louis revealed that he was one of the leading scientists working on the virus. Originally, the virus was meant to be used as a form of gene therepy, as a cure for several diseases present at that time. Louis himself suffered from a disease caused by a gene disorder that was slowly blinding him. Unfortunately, the group sponsoring them pushed them into focusing the virus to strengthen and augment a person's body. The end result was the zombie virus. Sickened by what they had wrought, Louis and several other scientists created copies of their research notes, the virus, and the cure that was later developed, and hid them in a secret safe inside the lab. By that time, several of the more vocal objectors to the new direction of the research had mysteriously disappeared. Fearing that their work would be for naught, Louis volunteered to leave the island with a message on how to obtain a copy of their work should someone ever made it onto the island. They hid the message in the form of a tape. With the message hidden beneath a song in case it ever fell into enemy hands, Louis spoke that he would leave the next day aboard a ship called _The White November_which was delivering a shipment of the virus to a base onthe coast of the mainland. He wished whoever found their message good luck and only regretted that he could not do more to help.

"Vowing to ensure that their sacrifices were not made in vain, we fought with renewed vigour as we followed their directions to the safe. When we finally obtained the files and samples, I ordered Roald, Veredeux, and Felicity to escape aboard one of the ships back in the harbour. When they protested I explained that someone had to make sure that those files were released to the public so that they would know who was truly responsible for all of this as well as begin production of the cure for the masses. Roald would go because he could understand and utilise the research to reproduce the cure, Felicity because she could easily take down obstacles with her stealth abilities while watching their backs, and Veredeux because he could heal them and ensure that they got back in one piece while providing support fire. Finally convinced, they made Galiant and I promise to kick the Baron's ass six ways to hell for them.

"from there, Galiant and I made our way deeper into the facility. It took over an hour of searching and fighting, but we managed to download a map with the location of the Baron. After another hour of travel and combat, we finally came face to face with him.

"He was hooked up to a large machine with tubes and needles hooked up to various parts of his body. We cautiously moved forward when a voice came from behind the machine.

""So, you've finally come."

""Who's there?" I shouted. A man walked out from behind the Baron. He was tall, of a medium build. He wore a black business suit with a black tie, white undershirt anlong with black dress shoes and silver framed black sunglasses. He had cropped grey hair and light skin.

""Wesker?" exclaimed Galiant.

"Who's Wesker?" I asked.

""He was my handler back in the ZPCI." answered Galiant. "But why is he here?"

""To keep watch of you of course. I've been observing you. You always were an obedient little pawn, at least until he spared you." spat Wesker.

""What do you mean pawn?" screamed Galiant.

""Such holy rage." sighed Wesker. "Such a shame to destroy it. But that's what happens when you stop following orders and start asking questions. Baron, destroy them."

"Suddenly, the tubes and needles began to disconnect themselves from the Baron. He slowly opened his eyes as he climbed out. As soon as he made eye contact with us he let out a bestial roar and charged us. He tried to crush us with his monstrous strength, but Galient kept deflecting his attacks with his sword while I slowed him down using my hydraulic jutsus. We thought we had the upper hand until the Baron began firing massive bolts made of a strange energy. Wherever the hit, they expanded in size and then dissipated, leaving smooth, round craters.

""Don't bother subverting yourself Sonny." commented Wesker nonchalantly. "Those bolts rip apart the very fabric of reality, erasing whatever they hit from existence."

"You see, one of my greatest techniques is called subversion. It changes one property of space itself. When I subvert someone or something, attacks that would normally hurt them would instead heal them. The harder they get hit, the more they recover. The inverse is also true. If a subverted person tries to heal themselves or someone else heals them, it would ham them instead. The greater the healing effect, the greater the damage done. The effect only lasts a few seconds though.

""We saw you subvert the first Baron." explained Wesker when he saw our confused faces. "You subverted him right before he healed himself. That won't work here. We've programmed this Baron to not heal or regenerate, only attack while subverted, and subverting yourselves won't do any good against his attacks."

"We were slowly getting worn down when it cam to me. Instead of subverting someone, why not try subverting the attack itself? I'd never done this before so I didn't know what would happen, but it was the only thing I had left.

"I waited until the Baron was charging a larger bolt and then I channeled all my energy into my hands. I would only get one shot and this was it.

"**SUBVERSION!**"

"The bolt let out a massive shockwave followed by a flash of light. When I was able to see again, the bolt was still hanging there, humming softly. The Baron was blown apart, his remains smoldering among the debris. When I looked back to check on Galiant, I saw him picking himself up off the far wall near the door. As I turned back forward I saw Wesker. He had been blown back in the explosion and had ended up skewered on a metal rod from the machine. It was over or so I thought.

"The orb began to attract everthing around it. Loose debris and remains began to fly towards it. I planted my sword in the ground as an anchor, but I could tell that I was too close.

""Galient!" I shouted," It's too late for me. Save yourself."

"No!" he screamed back, "I'm not leaving without you!"

""This was my second chance. I've done what I needed to do. My part's finished, but yours isn't. Just do one thing for me."

""Anything."

""Remember me for who I was, not what I was."

""I will." promised Galient. And with that I was swept to my second and final death. Or so I thought.

Author's notes: Cliffhanger! Thank you to Darth Slim Jim for the review. No virtual cookies handed out yet, but the next challenge will be in the next chapter. Hail the Holy Log. LOOOOOOOOOOG!

**Jutsu/Technique List**

**Subversion** - SSS rank kinjutsu. Dark energy based technique unique to Sonny. When used on a person, attacks will heal the subverted person while healing techniques and regeneration will damage the subverted person. If used on an attack, effect is unique to the attack subverted. Lasts ten to fifteen seconds. Thirty second minimum delay between uses.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can't Kill Someone Who's Already Dead**  
**Chapter III**

Published on: 03/02/11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Sonny series. They belong to Masasashi Kishimoto and Jakrin respectively. Also, there will be a secondary disclaimer at the end of each chapter that includes new characters not already covered.

'thought' - thinking

"spoken word" - speaking

**bold **- jutsu or technique being used

_Flashback_

_""Remember me for who I am, not what I was."_

_""I will." promised Galiant. And with that I was swept to my second and final death. Or so I thought._

_End Flashback_

"When I was sucked into the orb, I entered some sort of tunnel. It looked just like the orb in colour. Eventually I was thrown out of the tunnel in a great flash of light. I ended up in a city that I later learned was called Vancouver. You should have seen it, peoples of different backgrounds, cultures, and appearance all coexisting in relative peace and harmony.

"Now, being a zombie, I was wary of how others would react to my appearance, so I disguised myself and began to gather information on where I was. Apparently I had ended up in a country called Canada, on a world called Earth, or in the language where that name originated, Terra. They had technology there so incredible, it blew my mind! There were flying machines, trains that ran without a track, and the computers there were connected through something called the Internet which allowed you to access and send files around the world to other computers without wires! There was also an amazing array of different foods. Heck, that's how I was converted to The Church of The Log."

"They worship the Log!" exclaimed Sarutobi.

"Yeah, but not like ninjas." explained Sonny. "You see, ninjas are extinct in that world. They worship the Log because it was through the Log that man discovered fire, which led to the creation of barbecue. Mmm, barbecue." Sonny began to drool profusely. "Crap." He then held his hand over his face mask which was now soaked in drool and drew the saliva out of it. "Is there somewhere I can put this?" he asked.

"There's a garbage can here beside the desk." replied Sarutobi. 'He can even draw water of clothing. And he even drew out the solids and bacteria, removing the odour. I should create a mission to take advantage of this.'

"Anyways," continued Sonny, "The best barbecue has always been slow cooked, smoked barbecue. Through the use of certain kinds of logs, they flavored the meat using the smoke. This is what lead to the founding of The Church of The Log over there. For it is through the Log that man should not fear the beasts, but feast upon their flesh. Amen."

"Amen." intoned the rest.

'Excellent,' thought Sarutobi, 'This will help to spread the Word of the Log.'

"So how did you end up in the Elemental Nations?" inquired Inu. Sonny cleared his throat as he continued.

"After a few years in Canada, the Shinigami appeared before me. When he introduced himself, I fully expected him to escort me to the afterlife. To my surprise, the shinigami did no such thing. He thanked me for helping to deal with the whole zombie issue on my world. He had been trying to solve that problem ever since their souls had gone missing from his kingdom. In thanks, he actually gave me several extra years of life, turning my body into that of an eighteen year old's. You see, he has no control over the living, but because I'm technically part dead he can still influence me. Afterwards he contacted another kami to help me out.

"Now, I can't tell you much about the other kami because they forbid me to. I can't describe him but what I can tell you is that he has dominion over the passage of beings to other worlds. On a side note. I'm not sure what gender he is or if he has a gender, but I will refer to him as a male because it is far easier to do so.'

"Anyways, the Shinigami bid me goodbye and good luck before he left. Afterwards, the other kami took me through a strange portal. While we were in it, he explained that he was taking me to a nexus, and crossroad between worlds. I would stay there while he prepared a gateway to my world. Seems that since he had not visited my world in a long time it would take a great deal of time to reconstruct time to reconstruct a path there, especially because of the fluctuations I caused by leaving through unorthodox means.

"While I was in the nexus, I met many strange peoples, some of which I befriended. Working with them, I first developed my fire and lightning abilities there, including my flight capabilities. The greatest thing that I did there was sign a summoning contract."

"You have a summoning contract?" exclaimed Sarutobi.

"Yep, although it's a lot different than the summoning contracts you are familiar with. You see, instead of signing with the clan and being able to summon anyone of the clan, you create your own summoning contract and have each individual summon sign it themselves. Usually they will first test you to see if you are worthy of their aid, but a few summons are willing to sign in exchange for trade or mutual aid agreements. I signed with the wolves."

'Note to self, warn him about the Inazuka before he summons anything.' thought Sarutobi as he recalled the last time the Inazuka were around a non-clansman wolf user.

Sonny coughed to regain there attention as he continued. "Eventually, the day came when the gateway was ready. I said my goodbyes and prepared to go home. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.

"You see, there are several kami, demons, andother deities who dislike me for various reasons. Some of them I pissed off because they are arrogentpricks who I refused to bow to. Others just like to mess with me because they find it amusing. One of them just hates me because I'm good friends with the Kami of the Log."

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that there is a Kami of the O Holy Log?" deadpanned Sarutobi.

"I was as surprised as you when I found out myself," replied Sonny, "And even more so when I found out that it was a women. Though now that I think about it, that makes sense because do you really think a man would have have gifted ninjas with the holiness that is the Log?

"Anyways, they bribed the counterpart kami to sabotage the one who was helping me. You see, the kami helping me is the manifestation of the creative spirit and order while his counterpart is the manifestation of the destructive spirit and chaos. The gateway was supposed to destroy me, but thanks to the efforts of several kami who were favourable or neutral to me, the end result was that the gateway sent me to a random world. I ended up in Wave country five years ago."

Sarutobi was shaken to the core. Here was a person who had faced countless obstacles and came out stronger for it. He had defied gods and demons time and again, and when faced with insurmountable odds, this man had moved forward without hesitation.

'This is the kind of man who inspires greatness in those around him, just like the Fourth.' mused Sarutobi.

"Sonny," announced Sarutobi, "I would like to officially welcome you to Konohagakure and extend an offer for you to join the shinobi ranks of Konoha."

Sonny smiled as he responded. "I'm all up for joining the village, but I imagine that there would be conditions if I became a shinobi of Konoha."

Sarutobi sighed as he answered him. "First off, you would be put on a probation period that all foreign nins joining the village have to go through. That would mean that you couldn't leave the village or do any missions for six months. In addition, you would have two ANBU accompanying you for three months."

"Anything else?" asked Sonny. Sarutobi sighed again. "The council will probably want to enact the Clan Restoration Act so as to start a new clan using your bloodline. That would mean you would have to take multiple wives."

"Sarutobi," responded Sonny in a grave voice, "I'm calling in that favor right now. I don't care what you have to do, but I am not marrying anyone unless I choose to, let alone have multiple wives."

"What's the problem?" asked Inu.

"He still has issues with women trying to seduce him." answered Naruto.

"He's right." added Sonny. "Ever since the incident where those Iwa kunoichi captured me, I swore off women. Especially since I have never been attracted to or aroused by a women during my life as an undead man."

"Really?" asked an unconvinced Inu.

"Yeah. And no, I'm not gay." replied Sonny.

"Well, seeing as you are so adamant about it, I'll make something up about studying to check if you are able to still have children." sighed Sarutobi as he thought of all the paperwork he would have to go through to pull this off. 'At least I have the secret now.'

"Just tell them that I got hit onece in between he legs by a sledgehammer. It's true so that should get them off my back." commented Sonny. Seeing their pained expressions, he chuckled. "Don't worry, I was wearing a nut guard so I barely felt a thing." he explained.

"Sonny," deadpanned Sarutobi, "I'll pay you five million ryu for the blueprints of your nut guard."

"You've seen a lot of good men disabled by a swift blow between the pipes haven't you."

"You have no idea."

"I've never understood why most men don't wear more armor there."

"Most of the time it doesn't work, it chafes or makes it to hard to move."

"I see." chuckled Sonny. "I'll let you borrow one of mine later to reverse engineer. Now, what rank would I be?"

"Full jonin."

"Alright then. I officially accept your offer Hakage-sama." finished Sonny with an air of seriousness. He then did a one-eighty asking "On a side note, can I sell you guys some more tech because I won't be able to do any missions and because I'm near broke?"

"Of course." chuckled Sarutobi. "Naruto, we're going to go over some legal issues now, so why don't you go over to Ichirakus's nd wait for us there? My treat. " he then handed Naruto a small stack of bills.

"Alright." answered Naruto. "I'll see you there."

As soon as Naruto shut the door, Sarutobi began to speak again. "Seeing as you are going to be a jonin, there are some things I have to tell you concerning Naruto and village secrets. Now, what do you know about the Nine Tail Fox?"

"Not much." answered Sonny. "Just that it attacked Konoha about eleven years and it was defeated by the Yondaime who died killing it."

"That's not the full truth. The Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi, no one could. Instead, he sealed it a newborn child."

Sonny looked confused for a few seconds before he realized something. "You mean Naruto."

"Yes," sighed Sarutobi, "the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of Uzumaki Naruto."

"So that's why the villagers hate him so much!" exclaimed Sonny.

"You don't hate him?" asked Sarutobi.

"Sir," deadpanned Sonny, "I'm friends with various kami, demons, half-demons, half-beast peoples, spirits, a race of ball shaped people with limbs who can eat watermelons whole, giant gorillas, monkeys, an electric rodent, dragons, sea monsters, giants, elves, fairies, imps, turtles, sentient machines, a giant tiki head, a tree, fish people, the undead, rock golems, nobles, thieves, assassins, talking suits of armor that can walk on their own, royalty, fungus and plant people, killer birds, angels, psychics, and a giant talking blue penguin who sacked me when we first met with his oversized hammer. Not to mention I'm a freaking undead zombie. Do you really think having a massive demon fox stuck inside him is going to make me hate him?"

"A giant talking blue penguin?" asked Inu.

"I know." replied Sonny. "I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. And no, I wasn't drunk or high on something. Not to mention I have an incredible tolerance to such things and can remove them from a person's body using a jutsu I made."

"Wait, so you can cure hangovers and addictions?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. It's kinda annoying having people come to me whenever they're hung over." answered Sonny.

"As long as you do so for me." replied Sarutobi and Inu at the same time.

"Now onto more serious business. Are you going to tell Naruto this?" inquired Sonny.

"I plan to tell him when he graduates and becomes a genin." answered Sarutobi.

"About that, Naruto for the life of him can't do the bunshin no jutsu. He's got the same problem I had when I was figuring out my own powers, he's got so much chakra that his chakra control, to be blunt, sucks so bad that if it was a creature, I'd have to put it down to be humanitarian."

'Hmm,' thought Sarutobi, 'having the Kyuubi must have expanded his chakra coils immensely. How to deal with this? Aha, I know exactly what to do.'

"Don't worry," replied Sarutobi, "I know a jutsu that Naruto can learn easily that should solve his bunshin problems, although I won't teach it to him until a month before the genin exams."

"Alright," sighed Sonny contently, "Now where exactly am I going to live?"

"I'll set you up in the same apartment complex as Naruto. There's plenty of space there."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that can't wait until later. Let's go meet Naruto, I'm getting hungry myself."

"As long as you're paying."

Author's Notes: Another chapter done. Because I didn't specify any new characters, I can't disclaim any individual groups so I'll just say that I own none of them. The virtual cookie challenge this time is to identify the two kami counterparts earlier in the chapter. Remember, they are the manifestations of the creative spirit and destructive spirit. Hail the Log. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGG!

**Jutsu List**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **- Summoning Technique - A to S Rank ninjutsu depending on the summon. The summoner signs a contract with a clan, allowing him to summon familiars from that clan. The handsigns are different for each contract. The familiar summoned is dependent on the amount of chakra put into the jutsu. If the name of a familiar is said at the end, that familiar will be summoned as long as enough chakra is used. The familiar will leave if dismissed, chooses to do so, runs out of chakra or is hit hard enough.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Sonny Kata -** Summoning Technique: Sonny Style - A to S Rank ninjutsu depending on the summon. The version of the Summoning Technique used by Sonny. Instead of signing with the clan and being able to summon anyone of the clan, you create your own summoning contract and have each individual summon sign it themselves. Another difference is that the summon will not leave if it runs out of chakra or is hit hard. It will only leave if the summoner is killed or dismisses them. As such, they can be used for an indefinite amount of time and be killed in battle.

**Bunshin no Jutsu -** Clone Jutsu - E Rank Academy genjutsu. Creates illusion clones that move in the same direction as the user. They are not solid and cannot deal damage. They are dispelled if hit. Base for all clone techniques.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Can't Kill Someone Who's Already Dead  
Chapter IV**

Published On: 13/02/11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Sonny series. They belong to Masasashi Kishimoto and Jakrin respectively.

'thought' - thinking

"spoken word" - speaking

**bold **- jutsu or technique being used

Sonny woke up feeling great. ' I'm finally getting off my probation today.' he thought. A lot had changed in the past six months. He was now living in the same apartment complex as Naruto. At first, the rent had been hell, but when Sarutobi found out they were being overcharged, he went straight to their landlady and yelled at her until she wet herself. In the end the two were given a fair deal, although they had more space since they knocked down a few walls and added those rooms to their own apartments.

Sonny had befriended only a few people due to his probation, but his closest were Sarutobi Hiruzen, the ANBU Captain Inu who turned out to be the infamous Hatake 'Sharingan' Kakashi, Morino Ibiki, Yamanaka Inoichi, and of course Naruto. He had taken to sparring with Kakashi, often asking him for help as he developed jutsus he had thought up during his travels but never had time to work on. Sonny had also sold copies of his laptop and MP3 to Konoha in addition to the nut guard, allowing him to focus on training and getting back to one-hundred percent for the past six months, although most of his savings were currently locked up in various investments or in his savings account.

As Sonny walked outside, he noticed that the Hokage Monument had been 'redecorated'. 'So he pulled it off. Good job gaki.'

Naruto laughed as he jumped again. Seven genin, thirteen chuunin, two toukubetsu jounin, four jounin, and two full squads of ANBU had been chasing him for over an hour and he had finally given them the slip. As he walked towards the Hokage Tower, he couldn't help but admire his work. The Shodaime had a black eye and a bleeding split lip. The Nindaime had a high heel shoe print on his face. The Sandaime had a slap on each cheek and a large nosebleed. The Yondaime'sface marred by a massive claw mark running diagonally across his. To the right of the four Hokages' faces was a teenage girl holding a towel with one hand in front of her body while she shook her fist at them. A speech bubble above her head said "PERVERTS!" in bold letters.

Naruto chuckled as he stepped inside the Hokage's office. "Hey Old Man, mission accomplished." Just as Naruto finished speaking the swarm of ninjas that were chasing him earlier burst into the room.

One of them cried "There's the one who defiled the Hokage Monument! Seize him!"

"Enough!" screamed Sarutobi. "This is a disgrace!" Many of the ninjas shot Naruto smug and arrogant glares, confident he would be punished. "I can't believe you couldn't stop a single child wearing bright orange for kami's sake! The security in this village needs a serious overhaul!"

"Wait a sec." interrupted one of the chuunin. "Aren't you going to punish him?" he asked as he pointed at Naruto. Sarutobi and Naruto pulled out a scroll each and unfurled their contents for everyone to see.

"Naruto here was assigned an official C rank mission to vandalize the Hokage Monument this week. He was supposed to test the security of the village, and quite frankly, you all failed! I am very disappointed in you." ranted the Hokage as he glared at the now ashamed and embarrassed ninjas.

"Am I interupting something?" Everyone turned to see Sonny at the door. "Because if you're busy I can come back later."

"No, come in Sonny, I actually have a couple of missions that just came in that I would like you to do." sighed Sarutobi. "Everyone else, please leave. I'll deal with you later. Naruto, you can head back to class now.

After everyone else left, the Hokage addressed Sonny. "I believe this is what you came here for?" asked Sarutobi as he placed a Konoha hitai-ate* on his desk.

"You know it." chuckled Sonny.

"As of today, you are a shinobi of Konaha. Wear this hitai-ate with pride." said Sarutobi as Sonny picked up the hitai-ate and tied it around his right arm.

"Now I recently had two missions come in that I would like you to do. The first is a simple C rank. I need you to clean up after Naruto's mission, which means I need you to clean the Hokage Monument. Knowing Naruto, he used a special paint which requires a certain ingredient to remove it. With your skills, you should be able to finish quickly after you check in with Naruto.

"While you're there, I want you to deliver a message for me. This is a D rank mission. I need you to inform Naruto's Academy instructor, Umino Iruka about his mission this morning. It hardly seems appropriate for him to get in trouble fo an official mission." The Sandaime then handed Sonny a trio of scrolls. "The top one is a copy of a mission report by Hayate Kakashi concerning Naruto. The other two are your own mission papers."

"I'll get right on it."

_The Academy_

"Uchiha Sasuke." called Iruka.

"Hn."

"Uzumaki Naruto." When he recieved no answer, he just sighed. "Alright, let's begin."

Twenty minutes later, Naruto walked in mid lecture. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized as he placed a hand behind his head, "but I had a mission from the Old Man."

"Yeah right," shouted Kiba, "we all know that it was you who painted the Hokage Monument. My sister saw you this morning right before you were chased off." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Actually, that was a mission from the Hokage himself." replied Naruto.

"Naruto," sighed Iruka, "Don't lie to me."

"But it's true!" replied Naruto as he pulled out his mission scroll. "See, signed by the Hokage and everything!"

"Naruto," sighed Iruka again, "you don't seriously think that a false mission scroll will get you off the hook do you?" Iruka was then interrupted by a massive lightning bolt landing in front of the Academy.

"What the heck?" shouted Choji.

"Hey, I think I recognise that jutsu." said Naruto as he ran to the windows. He then slid one open and peeked outside.

"Hey Naruto!" shouted someone outside. The rest of the class and Iruka clambered around the windows and saw a man in a large, silvery-blue, buttoned up trench coat with the hood on. As he walked into view, they saw he wore a similarly coloured mask and bandanna, dark blue sunglasses, silver gloves, and large black combat boots. "Is Umino Iruka up there with you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, 'cause I need to deliver a message for him. And can you clear the window please?"

"Sure thing." As soon as Naruto cleared the open window, the man ran forward and leapt into the air and landed in a crouch on the window sill. "Wazzup?"

"Uh, not to interrupt anything, but who are you?" asked Ino.

"I'm a lot of things," explained the man as placed his hands in his trench coat and began to pace back and forth across the window sill, "a shinobi, a chef, an entrepreneur. As for my name, well I have many. The Ice Monarch, The Stormbringer, and one of my personal favorites, The Dragon of the North. But you can call me Sonny. As for why I'm here, I'm looking for an Umino Iruka. I have a message for him from the Hokage."

"That would be me." answered Iruka.

"Good." said Sonny as hopped off the window sill. He then pulled out a scoll. "I am here to inform you that Uzumaki Naruto is to be excused from any and all disiplinary punishments for the 'redecorating' of the Hokage Monument and subsequent lateness caused by said actions."

"What?" screamed the class, except for Naruto who was plugging his ears.

"Ow. Loud much." muttered Sonny as he massaged his now aching ears.

"What do you mean he is excused?" shrieked Sakura.

"Well he was on a mission sanctioned and assigned by the Hokage." replied Sonny nonchalantly.

"Well if that baka Naruto could do that, it couldn't have been that hard." grumbled Sakura.

"The report states, and this was written by an independent observer, one Hatake Kakashi who was assigned to watch over this mission, that Naruto manged to paint ninety five percent of the Hokage Monument before being detected, although he still finished the job, and managed to evade and avoid capture by seven genin, thirteen chuunin, two toukubetsu jounin, four jounin, and two full squads of ANBU before making his way, undetected, to the Hokage Tower to report his success, all while wearing an, and I quote, "bright orange, I'm right here, kill me, jumpsuit. Yeah, that couldn't have been that hard." retorted Sonny sarcastically. He then turned to Iruka as he pulled out another scroll. "I'll need you to sign this please."

"S-Sure." stammered Iurka. He shakily pulled out a pen and signed the scroll. Sonny then turned to Naruto as he rolled the scroll up.

"Hey Naruto," he asked casually, "I gotta clean the Monument after this. Which paint did you use, the fish, sake, or the blend?

"The blend." replied Naruto.

"Alright." said Sonny. "I'm off to the grocery store. Laters." He then crossed his arms across his chest, a hand on each shoulder, before falling backward into a pane of ice on the floor in the shape of a coffin. He disappeared into it's reflection before the ice vaporized.

"Was that an ice jutsu?" asked Chouji out loud.

"Yeah, he's got an ice bloodline, but according to him it's not the Hyoton." answered Naruto.

"Wait," interrupted Sasuke, "that was Sonny?"

"You bet." replied Naruto. "Why did you ask?"

"I still need to thank him." answered Sasuke.

"Wait a sec," interrupted Shikamaru, "Sasuke is actually thanking someone?" The entirety of the class looked at Sasuke incredulously.

"He had Naruto pass on anti-fangirl tactics and jutsus to me." replied Sasuke. "Apparently, he's an expert in avoiding them and knows how annoying they can be."

'Who is Sonny?'

"Wait, why did he ask about fish and sake Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Oh, he was just checking which paint blend I used on the Hokage Monument. The fish and sake thing is about which remover you need to take it off. You have to rub a fish on the paint or use a mixture of fish oil and water to take off the fish paint. Same thing with the sake for that paint. The blend is a combination of both paints so you need to use both methods to get it off." explained Naruto.

'Note to self, keep bottles of fish oil and sake in the class and with me at all times.' thought Iruka.

"So, I'm excused, right?" asked Naruto as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. Sorry for not believing you." apologized Iruka. "Take a seat beside Hinata seeing as Sakura is in your regular one."

'Naruto is sitting beside me! Must not faint!' thought Hinata.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Naruto. "Your face is all red."

"I-I-I'm all right." stammered Hinata quietly.

"Alright, we are going to do a bunshin test today. Yes Naruto?" asked Iruka after he saw Naruto's hand shoot up.

"Does it have to be a regular bunshin or can we use a varient?" he asked.

"Well, all we need for the genin exam is a bunshin, it never said what kind. Why do you ask?"

"Well the Old Man taught me another kind of bunshin that I just learned recently. He said that I could could use it for the genin exams but told me not show anyone until then. Said something about keeping it as my ace in the hole."

"Wait, who is the Old Man?" asked Ino.

"The Hokage."

"Wait, you were taught by the Hokage? How did that happen?" asked Chouji.

"He heard that I had troubles making the regular kind of bunshin so he showed me a different kind of bunshin that I could use for the exam."

Iruka sighed exasperatedly. "Seeing as the Hokage told you to ask, you are excused Naruto."

"Sweet."

_The Day of the Exam_

The class was filled with chatter when Iruka and Mizuki entered. "Class, please settle down and take your seats." When they didn't listen, Iruka sighed and whispered "**Okina Aatma Jutsu**", took a deep breath and screamed "Shut up and sit down!" After everyone scrambled into their seats, Iruka spoke again. "Alright, we'll begin with the written exam first. Afterwards, we will head outside for the weapons and taijutsu exams while your papers are marked. Finally, we'll head back inside where Mizuki and I will call you in one at a time for your ninjutsu question? No? then let's begin."

The first exam was ok though it didn't really test a true ninja's skills in Natuto's opinion, but if you couldn't even remember the Five Great Nations then they were doing everyone a service by failing those people. When Naruto came up, he got a few shots close to the center before landing a bulls eye with his last kunai. He did just as well with the shrunken test.

Next came the taijutsu exam. Each student would spar with an academy instructor who would fight at a low genin level. The spar would have a time limit of five minutes unless either the student or instructor were rendered unable to fight or unconscious. Another instructor would judge the student based on how many hits the student landed and how well they defended themselves. Naruto was paired with Mizuki. 'This will be easy.' thought Mizuki.

At the signal to begin Naruto rushed forward until he tripped in front of Mizuki. 'Baka.' thought Sakura until Naruto continued to move with his momentum, jackknifing off the ground using his hands. The end result was Naruto landing a double kick to the bottom of Mizuki's chin, lifting him into the air. Naruto continued into a flip, landing on his feet. As Mizuki was coming back down Naruto twisted and spun into a roundhouse kick which connected with the side of Mizuki's head, sending him crashing to the ground. In the same motion, Naruto launched himself into a lateral clock ward spin and was coming down with an axe kick when Iruka caught him in midair.

"Naruto, that's enough." ordered Iruka. After putting Naruto down, he turned to Mizuki. "You ok Mizuki?" Mizuki groaned in response.

"Crap." said Naruto out loud. "I think I gave Mizuki a concussion. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." responded Iruka. "It was an exam. By the way, who taught you to fight like that? I've never seen that style before."

"Sonny taught me." answered Naruto. "He named it Reikoku Arashi. Said he created it after watching a few different styles including some dance."

"Must of been some amazing dance." muttered Iruka as he helped another instructor pick up Mizuki. "We'll take a short break while Shinji and I take Mizuki to the hospital. Please go back to the classroom and wait there." As soon as they made it inside, several of the other students approached Naruto.

"Was Sonny the same jounin who appeared in a lightning bolt, jumped into our third floor classroom from the front yard and then left using an ice jutsu to fall through a pane of ice on the floor?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah."

"How the heck did you get a jounin like him to train a dead last like you?" screeched Sakura. "Why didn't he train someone like Sasuke?"

"Sonny is an old friend of mine." replied Naruto. "Not to mention, I asked nicely."

Soon afterwards, Iruka and Shinji returned. The students took their seats and waited. One by one, they were called into the room. As they waited, Naruto and Sasuke whispered to each other in hushed tones. Unable to reign in their curiosity, Shino and Kiba approached the pair and asked them "What are you two doing?"

"Planning how to get Sasuke out of here without his fangirls catching him and dragging him to a surprise graduation party they planned to hold in his honor." replied Naruto.

"And you're helping why?" asked Kiba.

"Naruto is a stealth and evation expert that I hired to get me out without getting caught by them." answered Sasuke as he gestured to a clutch of girls who were pointing at him and giggling. Seeing Shino and Kiba's expressions, Sasuke chuckled. "Naruto managed to escape from ANBU squads, I think he can handle these fangirls quite well."

Soon afterwards, Kiba and Shino were called. When Sasuke was called, he left a note in front of Naruto. Discreetly checking to see if any one was watching, he read the message under his desk. 'Meet me in the boys bathroom on the second floor.' Naruto then burned the note using a match. A few minutes later, he was called in by Iruka. Inside the class sat Iruka and the instructor from before who had helped carry Mizuki away.

"This is Shinji." explained Iruka as he motioned to the raven haired man. "He will be subbing for Mizuki because Mizuki will be in the hospital for a few weeks with a concussion.

"Now I would like you to Henge into Shinji-sensei please." Naruto flipped through the hand seals quickly.

"**Henge**." A plume of smoke exploded around Naruto's feet. When it cleared, there stood Naruto in Shinji's form. After inspecting him Iruka nodded.

"Well done. You may dispell now." After Naruto changed back in a plume of smoke, Iruka spoke again. "Next, would you please use kawarimi with the chair in the corner by the window?"

Going through the hand seals, Naruto spoke quietly. "**Kawarimi.**" Two explosions of smoke burst out and when it cleared Naruto was standing in the corner while the chair was in front of Iruka and Shinji's desk.

"Very good." remarked Shinji as Naruto walked back to the front. "The final part of the Exam is the bunshin test."

'Let's see if the Hokage really taught you something.' thought Iruka. He then noticed that Naruto had placed his hands in an odd cross seal. 'What is he doing?'

"**Kage Bunshin.**" Iruka and Shinji gaped like fish out of as four more Narutos came into existence in a massive blast of smoke. "So," asked one of the Narutos, oblivious to their shock, "Did I pass?"

"Naruto," asked Shinji incredulously, "How can you do Kage Bunshin? That's a jounin level technique!"

"The Hokage said that I could because of my unusual chakra reserves." answered Naruto.

"Unusual chakra reserves?" Naruto nodded.

"The Old Man did some research and discovered that the Uzumaki clan were known to have abnormally large chakra reserves. As such, I have jounin level reserves. Unfortunately, it also means that my clan starts out with _really _bad chakra control."

'No wonder he can't use a regular bunshin.' thought Iruka. 'He has so much chakra that he overloads the technique every time.'

"Naruto," announced Iruka, "I apologize. It is because of my short comings as a teacher that I did not recognize the signs and properly address your challenges. As such, I shall resign."

"Hey, don't worry about it." replied Naruto. "The Old Man didn't find out until I asked Sonny for help and brought the matter up with the Old Man himself. The Hokage is actually going to revise Academy policies during the off months so this doesn't happen again."

Shinji chuckled. "Well, it looks like the third times the charm, eh Iruka?"

"Yeah." he sighed contently. "You pass Naruto. Congratulations. Now come over and pick up a hiate."

Naruto walked up to their desk and reverently picked up the hiate. 'I did it.' He smiled as he slowly tied it on his head before screaming out. "I passed, believe it!"

'Same old Naruto.'

_The Hokage's Tower_

"No."

"Kakashi, be reasonable." sighed Sarutobi. "There are no other jounin available. I'll even give you the Uchiha and Minato's boy."

"The answer is still no way I'm going to take a genin team ever, even if you ban my..." Kakashi shuddered. "Icha Icha."

"Fine." replied Sarutobi, finally giving in. "But who else is there?"

"Why not Sonny?" suggested Kakashi.

"That's not a bad idea." mused Sarutobi. "Kakashi, tell Sonny and the other Jounin that he shall be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruna Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke's jounin-sensei as leader of Team 7."

**Omake : Maneuver Blue Thirty-Four**

"Are you in position?"

"Yes. We're set."

"You spray the stuff on you?

"Yes."

"Alright, commence Maneuver Blue Thirty-Four."

_Scene Break!_

Naruto walked out of the Academy to see a massive mob of Sasuke's fangirls. He turned around while forming a cross finger hand seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" A thirteen more Narutos stood there to the mob's disbelief. Naruto then began to give out orders to his clones.

"Alright, you go get our picture done for you identification card and files. Here's a thousand yen, bring back the change. You and you, go gather the ingredients for the paint bombs. You, take two others and scout target alpha, the same with you three for target beta and you three for target delta. Finally, you and myself will finalize the designs for Project: FOXHOUND. Meet at the rendez-vous in two. Go." With that, the thirteen Narutos scattered. A tumbleweed blew by. Sakura was the first to snap out of it.

"Do you think that was Sasuke trying to escape?"

"No." answered an Inazuka. "They all smelled like ramen, not Sasuke."

"but how did Naruto do that?" asked Ino. "We all know he sucks with clones."

"Who cares?" replied Sakura.

"Well then, I guess we'll just wait here for Sasuke then."

_Two Hour Later_

"Are you sure that Sasuke left sensei?"

"For the last time, yes I'm sure." grumbled Shinji. "He left about two hours ago. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

"Well, then where is he?"

_One Hundred and Eight Minutes Earlier at Ichiraku's_

"Are you sure paying for an entire meal's worth of ramen with Naruto is worth it?" asked Ayame as she watched Naruto finish his twenty-third bowl. Sasuke took a sip of his tea.

"There were more than fifty fangirls camped outside of the Academy waiting to ambush me. I am also the sole heir of the Uchiha fortune and therefore richer than your wildest dreams. Yes, it was worth every penny." as Naruto reached for his twenty-fifth bowl, showing no signs of stopping.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the earlier update, there was a mispost. I've been gone a while because of college exams and stuff, but I'm back with a new chapter. I'm going to be juggling this story with another I've recently started. Please review, they make this all the more worth it. Flamers shall be fed into the barbecue to produce smokey bacon. Mmm, bacon. Hail the Log. Looooooog!

**Japanese Translations and Jutsu List**

**Shunshin no Justu: Zeika Kata **- Body Flicker Technique: Offence Style - B Rank ninjutsu. An advanced version of the Shunshin no Jutsu, this technique is similar in that it allows the user to travel long or short distances at high speed. The difference is that the technique utilizes extra chakra, allowing the user to create an elemental phenomenon such as a twister of slicing water, a tornado, a lightning strike or a large pillar of flame in which appears at the targets destination after disappearing using a swirling twister of the same element. The size of the attack is dependant on the amount of extra chakra poured into the technique. The more chakra, the larger the phenomenon. The shape is dependant on the chakra control of the user. Several of the more concentrated shapes such as pillars and spheres require better chakra. As such, those with poorer chakra control will only be able to create wild and controlled shapes such as an explosion of the element. Created by Sonny.

**Okina Aatma Jutsu - **Big Head Jutsu - D Rank ninjutsu. Expands the user's head to several times it's normal size.

**Kawarimi -**Substitution Technique - E Rank Academy ninjutsu. Replaces the user with a nearby object such as a log, rock, chair, etc, in a poof of smoke. You can also attach sealed paper such as explosive notes to the object and remotely activate them when you substitute.

**Henge - **Transformation Technique - E Rank Academy genjutsu. Allows the user to disguise him or herself or another object as another person or object. Requires a constant flow of chakra to maintain and can easily be dispelled by outside forces if the user is inexperienced.

**Bunshin no Jutsu -**Clone Jutsu - E Rank Academy genjutsu. Creates illusion clones that move in the same direction as the user. They are not solid and cannot deal damage. They are dispelled if hit. Base for all clone techniques.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –**Shadow Clone Technique - B Rank forbidden ninjutsu. Creates solid clones which split the chakra of the user evenly. Have the same abilities as the user because they are perfect clones. Are dispelled by one or two blows. Can use jutsus. The Sharingan is said to be able to distinguish the original from the clones. Can kill the user if they are low on chakra or create too many clones. Returns leftover chakra unused by the clone to the user when dispelled. Also transfer memories to the user when dispelled, which can be used for training purposes.

***hitai-ate **- headband

**Reikoku Arashi -** Relentless Storm


	5. Chapter 5

**You Can't Kill Someone  
****Who's Already Dead  
****Ch V**

Published on: June 1, 2011

Author's notes: Sorry I haven't been up in a long time. I've had schooling, exams, and the Canucks playoff run to contend with. Gotta love being in Vancouver right now. Hope you like it and also, I'm still reworking the next few chapters and have other projects in the works, so don't expect the next update to come for a while unless I get a massive bolt of inspiration. Hail the Log and I don't own Sonny or Naruto, just this story line.

Naruto woke up bright and early that day. 'Today we are assigned our teams.' he thought cheerily as he headed to the kitchen. Feeling great, he pulled out a cup of ramen out of the cupboard and lit up his kettle. While he waited, Naruto checked his fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. Opening it, he gave it a sniff and immediately held it away as far as he could while clutching his nose.

'That is disgusting!' he thought. Peering inside, he saw chunks floating in it. "This would make a great prank bomb. Smiling evilly, he placed the carton with his stash of prank materials. 'I wonder who will be on my team?' he thought as he poured hot water into his ramen cup.

_The Academy_

Naruto walked in to see most of the other kids already there. Spotting Sasuke sitting in his usual set, Naruto jumped onto the desk and crouched down in a squat. "Hey Sasuke, do we need another extraction plan?" asked Naruto quietly. Sasuke shook his head.

"We're meeting out teams and senseis today so we're probably going to split up after we find out which teams we're in." Suddenly Ino and Sakura burst through the door pushing against each other. The shock wave shook the room causing Naruto to jump up slightly in surprise. Before everyone's eyes, Naruto landed off balance and slowly fell towards Sasuke.

Fwish, thunk.

To everyone's shock, Naruto burst into smoke as a kunai embedded itself into the wall.

"That just made years of throwing practice worth every moment."

The entire class turned their heads so fast that several people got whiplash. Standing in front of an open window was Naruto looking extremely relieved. Kiba asked the question running through all their minds. "What just happened?" Naruto crossed his arms as he answered them.

"I sent a kage bunshin ahead to check things while I grabbed a few things on my way here. I came in through the window to see my bunshin falling forward so I hit it with a kunai to dispel it. If I hadn't, it probably would have taken Sasuke's first kiss." Both of them shuddered. Suddenly Naruto felt a massive wave of killer intent from Sasuke's fangirls, Sakura and Ino at the forefront. The two walked up to a paling Naruto before he quickly used Kawarimi with a seat and hid behind Sasuke. "I didn't, remember?" he half asked, half pleaded.

"Fine," grumbled Sakura, "but how can your clones touch tangible? You're awful at genjutsu and I thought bunshins were just illusions."

"That was a kage bunshin." explained Naruto. "The Old Man said the technique was made for people like me. They're solid clones of myself that are only slightly weaker than me, have full knowledge and independence." Iruka then walked in causing all the graduates to take their seats.

"As of today you are all ninjas." began Iruka. "You have all faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin wll be grouped into three man teams led by a jounin, an elite ninja. We want the teams to be balanced in skill and ability, so we set them up that way. I will now announce the teams.

"Team One, Fuji Ami, ..."

(a minute later)

"Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin-sensei is Sonny."

'Yes! Best sensei ever!' thought Naruto as he smiled. 'Sakura's pretty, but she can be really annoying. Hope she doesn't fawn over Sasuke too much. Sasuke is a way better teammate since he actually trains and we've worked together. Not to mention I can understand his attitude somewhat. Man those fangirls are annoying!'

'Sharrano! I'm on Sasuke's team!' thought sakura as she turned to Ino holding a victory sign. 'Take that Ino-pig! true love conquers all!' screamed Inner Sakura.

'Sakura is next to useless, but at least Naruto won't hold me back. Not tomention he can help with those, ugh, _fangirls_. Sonny must be very powerful if what I know from Naruto is true, not to mention he helped me already by getting Naruto to deal with them.' mused Sasuke.

"Team Eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inazuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your jounin-sensei is Yuhi Kunarei."

'I'm not with Naruto.' sulked Hinata.

"Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten, Akamichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. Your jounin-sensei is Sarutobi Asuma.

"We will have a thirty minute break for lunch, after which your jounin-senseis will pick up their respective teams."

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke!" called Naruto. "Let's eat together."

"No way baka!" screeched Sakura.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke in disagreement. "We have to work together so we might as well get to know each other a bit."

"Alright then." replied Sakura sweetly as she did a complete one-eighty. The two boys shuddered.

_Half An Hour Later_

The class packed themselves back inside, most sitteing with their teammates. Soon a man and woman walked in together.

The man was tall, wearing black pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a green chuunin vest over it. He had spikey black hair and a matching full black beard. Hanging out of his mouth was an unlit cigarette. The woman was slightly shorter than the man and had pale skin, long, wavy black hair, and captivating red eyes. She wore a red, short sleeve shirt and a matching skirt. Over it was a dress compossed of bandages wrapping around her body. She looked over the class before she spoke.

"Team Eight, come with me." she said curtly. She turned to leave when she and the man sensed something. They turned to the chalkboard just as a misty blob burst through it and settled in infront of the teacher's desk. It quickly condensed into a shrouded form which floated before them before calling out in a dark voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, meet me on the roof in fice." The figure then dissapated back into mist before surging upwards until it seemingly passed through the ceiling. As everyone stared in shock and awe, Naruto broke the silence with three words."

"Best sensei ever."

_Academy Roof_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke climbed up the stairs to find Sonny on the rooftop sitting on one of the benches. He motioned to the benches as he spoke. "Hey, grab a seat because we're gonna be hear a while." Sakura sat on the bench in front of Sonny while Sasuke sat to her right while Naruto sat to her left. Sonny took a long look at them before he spoke again.

"If you haven't guessed, I'm your jounin-sensei, Sonny. Before you ask, yes that was me downstairs, not a genjutsu. Now I'm going to be straight with all of you. You're not genin yet."

"**WHAT?**" exclaimed the three in unison as they all leapt forward.

"Whe exams you took were designed to sperate those who have the potential to be genin from those who don't." he explained. "About sixty-six percent fail the true genin test.

"Most jounin put their genin through some sort of exercise to test for certain qualities, but that ain't my style. The fact is, I found out that I would be your jounin-sensei yesterday because they were short people, so I barely had any time to plan out anything, do research or work out how I would test you guys. So I decided to just ask you guys a few questions to get to know you all then base my decision on your answers."

"But we haven't had any time to study!" cried Sakura nervously. Sonny just chuckled.

"I'm just going to ask you some simple questions to get a feel for you. Now I want you be honest. If we're going to be a team, we need to be frank with each other. But first let's introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you go first so we know what to sat?" asked Sakura.

"Alright I guess." mused Sonny. "My name is Sonny, I have no surname. I like cooking, training, playing and listening to music, and blowing up stuff. I dislike several kami, a few demons, fangirls, and subpar food. That is a waste of perfectly good ingredients. I also dislike manipulators and severalpeople whom I have encountered before. My hobbies are making new jutsus, playing music, singing, cooking, and designing weapons of mass destruction. My current goal is to find a solution to one of men's greatest problems. And yes, I said men's, not man's."

'Ugh, he's so guyish. What is it with boys and explosions?' fumed Sakura.

'Once again, best sensei ever!' thought Naruto happily.

'This man is a godsend.' praised Sasuke in his mind as he thought of all the things he would learn from Sonny.

"Alright, Naruto, you're up." Naruto grinned.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like kind people, ramen, and pullink pranks. I dislike people who judge others without getting to know them first, fangirls, and the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. That's not instant! My hobbies are training, planning pranks, and pulling said pranks. My dream is to make Konoha a place that accepts everyone."

"Cool." replied Sonny as he thought of all the possibilities Naruto's pranking skills and supplies could open. "You're next Sakura." She smoothed her dress pefore starting.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like..." she glanced at Sasuke, "My hobbies are..." she glanced at Sasuke again and squealed. "My dream..." another glance and more squealing. The boys all shuddered before Sonny asked her,

"Um, what about your dislikes?" Her face scrunched in anger before she replied venomously.

"Ino-pig!"

"Right." drawled Sonny as he held his emotions from showing. On the inside, 'Must. Resist. Fangirl. Repulsion. Reflex.' He took a long cleansing breathe before addressing Sasuke. "And finally, Sasuke."

"My Name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have very few likes and many dislikes." began Sasuke darkly.

"Hey Sasuke," interrupted Sonny, "I'm going to need a bit moer than that. Remember, my test for you guys is based on what you give me here."

"Fine," grumbled Sasuke, "I like tomatoes and training. I dislike fangirls and annoying people. I don't have a dream per say, more of a need to kill a certain person who wronged my clan."

Sonny coughed before speaking again. "Can you tell me who it is? Because it might be someone I already want to kill." Sasuke glared back until he sighed and answered.

"My brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"Itaichi, Itaichi." mused Sonny out loud as Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"You have a brother?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Better yet, why would you want to kill your own brother?" asked Naruto.

"Oh him." The three students turned back to Sonny and all raised an eyebrow. "He trapped me in a genjutsu where he stabbed me over and over again. Sasuke, it said in your report that he did something similar to you. How did you get out?" Sasuke flinched back in confusion.

"Get out?" Sonny tilted his head until it came to him.

"Oh, so you were stuck in it and couldn't get out. Makes sense seeing as you were, what, seven?"

"Hn." grunted Sasuke. "How did you do it?"

"I managed to subvert his genjutsu after a while and forced him to end it after I buried him with hordes of zombie fangirls." replied Sonny with a straight face, or at least what looked like straight face. It was hard to tell with his sunglasses, hood, mask, and bandanna obscuring his face.

"Zombie fangirls?" blurted Sasuke incredoulously.

"It is a horrible, horrible thing." replied Sonny. "If it wasn't a genjutsu, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"How did you do it?" asked Sakura. Sonny shrugged as he responded.

"Most genjutsu work by using chakra to manipulate the target's senses. To do so, they establish a link with the target's chakra network using chakra. This is why people with doujoutsu like the Byakugan and Sharingan are so good at seeing through genjutsu. They can see chakra and use that to help differenciate reality from illusions. Usually, the only way to dipel genjutsu is by disturbing your chakra by flaring it, surpressing it, or shocking it using pain, either self induced or done so by someone else.

"What I did was an advanced technique where I used the existing link Itachi created using his genjutsu to establish a link to his network, thus allowing me to influence the genjutsu and add my own elements to the illusion, namely hordes of zombie fangirls. Thing is, it only works if you are proficient at genjutsu yourself. I'll teach you later once we start genjutsu training. Besides, I want to help you get some payback on that annoying bastard." Sasuke snarled back.

"I will kill Itachi myself!" he roared.

"Chill man," replied Sonny as he raised his hands in a placating manner. "Just here me out.

"Itachi is an S Rank criminal, not to mention he tried to capture me for some reason. I just want to make him suffer before you kill him. Not to mention he probably had help with the massacre."

"Help?" asked Naruto. "Whaddaya mean help?"

"Killing an entire clan like the Uchiha is extremely difficult thing, even for someone as strong as Itachi." explained Sonny. "It is very likely that Itachi was aided in either setting up or performing the deed itself. I say you interrogate him first so we know the full extent of the crime, then you kill. Besides, Ibiki still owes me a few, and if anyone can torture the information out of someone like Itachi, it's Ibiki. Plus it would be fun to watch him squirm for a few days.

"Now enough with all the vengance talk for know. I want you to tell me what you think your strengths and weaknesses are."

"But sen-." burst out Sakura before Sonny raised his hand for silence.

"Before you start running your mouth off, I have two reasons for asking. The first is that I know very little about everyone except for Naruto, whom I've known for years. What I do know came from a few academy reports I manged to scounge up last night. The second is that a good ninja knows themselves. By admiting your strengths and weaknesses, we can work towards improving ourselves while finding ways to compensate or cover for our current limits." He gave them a few seconds to let it sink in before he continued.

"Just so you guys don't feel too akward, I'll start like before. My strenghs lie in my ability to manipulate water to an extreme degree, I developed a way to use some ninjutsu even if my chakra is sealed, I'm a very good medic nin, and I have a summoning contract. There's a few others but I'd like to keep them as aces up my sleeve and emergancies, just in case. My biggest weaknesses are that I can be disabled by a few good hits for a while, though I can heal myself just as quickly if given the chance, and that I was scarred mentally by several kunoichi. As such, I sometimes react badly to women who try to flirt or seduce me." Sonny shuddered as Sakura and Sasuke gave him strange looks. Naruto gave him a symathetic nod. After composing himself, sonny motioned for Naruto to go. After thinking for a few seconds, Naruto began.

"I'm very tough and have loads of stamina. I can take a lot of hits but I can hit back pretty hard. I also have way too much chakra. I can do kawarimi, henge, and kage bunshin. I'm horrible at genjutsu and I have really bad chakra control because I have so much."

"Alright." replied Soony as he wrote down some notes on a clipboard he had pulled out while Naruto was speaking. "Sakura?"

"I'm one of the smartest people in my class and had the best written test scores. I have great chakra control." she answered happily.

"And weaknesses?" Sakura looked down at her feet guiltily.

"I'm below average at taijutsu and I only know the three academy jutsus." she explained quietly.

"Ok." replied Sonny. "Your up Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "My strengths are my speed, strength, and taijutsu. I can use a few katon jutsus along with the academy three. My only major weakness is that I haven't unlocked my bloodline, the Sharingan, yet."

"You're so strong Sasuke!" swooned Sakura.

"OF course I am." scoffed Sasuke. "I'm an Uchiha." Sonny sighed.

"You're not strong because you're an Uchiha." he replied.

"What did you say?" growled Sasuke while Sakura screeched at the same time.

"You're not strong because you're an Uchiha." repeated Sonny. "You're strong because you made yourself strong." Sasuke looked back in confusion while Sakura tilted her head. Sonny stared back at Sasuke as he explained himself.

"You are strong Sasuke because you trained and worked hard, not because of your heritage. You made yourself what you are, not fate, not the kami, not even your family. No one is strong because of what they start with. They are strong because they earned their strength with their own hands and don't let anyone say otherwise." Sasuke looked down, his brow scrunched up in thought while Sakura looked at Sonny in admiration and awe.

"I guess it's time for my last question. I already know Naruto's answer since he was aked this question before, so it's up to you two.

"Can you work with a dead man?"

"Do you mean someone who is being targeted or dying?"asked Sakura. Sonny sighed again as he ran thorough some han seals and slammed his hands into the ground.

"**Suiryokuon: Touketsu Engai.**" The air temperture dropped instantly as a dome or ice formed around them. Sonny then placed several tags ont to dome beforesitting back down.

"What I am about to tell you is a SS class secret. If you tell anyone, you will be killed." As Sasuke and Sakura looked in rapt attention, Sonny pulled back his hood and removed his bandanna, sunglasses, and mask to reveal his scarred, green skin and pupilless blue-white, glowing eyes.

"I am an undead zombie." stated Sonny. "I don't eat human flesh and I can't turn other people or corpses into zombies. I understand if you can't deal with it, but I ask you again. Can you work with a dead man?" Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at Sonny in silence for a long time.

"Yes." Sakura whipped her head towards Sasuke as she screamed

"What?"

"He admitted what he was and gave us a choice." explained Sasuke. "I see no problem working with him." Sakura stared at her feet bfore she answered quietly.

"I guess I can." Sonny sighed in relief.

"Thank you. I officially pass Team Seven." Suddenly, Sonny's skin changed to a bronze tan while his eyes turned a white with light blue pupils. "If you're wondering what just happenned, I reactivated a genjutsu seal on my back." explained Sonny as he let his ice jutsu end. "It hides my true appearance when my skin or eyes are visable, otherwise it stays off to conserve chakra.

"I'm off to finish my prep work and research. Report to training ground eleven tomorrow at seven. Laters." The three newly minted genin shielded their eyes as a massive bolt of blue lightning then struck where Sonny was. When they looked back, he was gone.

"I have got to learn that."

**Jutsu List**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –**Shadow Clone Technique - B Rank forbidden ninjutsu. Creates solid clones which split the chakra of the user evenly. Have the same abilities as the user because they are perfect clones. Are dispelled by one or two blows. Can use jutsus. The Sharingan is said to be able to distinguish the original from the clones. Can kill the user if they are low on chakra or create too many clones. Returns leftover chakra unused by the clone to the user when dispelled. Also transfer memories to the user when dispelled, which can be used for training purposes.

**Suiryokuon: Touketsu Engai **- Hydraulic Release: Frozen Dome - B Rank ninjitsu. Condenses water in the air to form a dome of solid ice. The strength of the ice is dependent on the size and amount of chakra

**Note: **The jutsu Sonny used to pass through the chalkboard and ceiling will be revealed later.


End file.
